Core B, the Nucleic Acid Facility is critical to the success of each of the projects. The Core, which is situated within the Sidney Kimmel Nucleic Acid Facility, is used on a daily basis by all of the Project leaders and their laboratory staff. The facility provides service for DNA extraction, oligonucleotide synthesis, automated DNA sequencing, automatic genetic mapping, and imaging. Specifically for the program, the Core will dedicate 25% of the time of a research assistant and priority to equipment (sequencing and synthesis).